


Xena & Gabrielle In the Name Of Love - YouTube

by KittyCat8192



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat8192/pseuds/KittyCat8192
Summary: Just a cute video I decided to make for these awesome women!





	Xena & Gabrielle In the Name Of Love - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanvid I made and I believe it is way better than the first, which you can also find on my YouTube channel. I hope you all enjoy and I already have several others made!


End file.
